A three-dimensional point cloud map is generated by projecting point cloud data acquired by a laser radar to a world coordinate system. A high-precision three-dimensional point cloud map is an important part of a driverless technology. It is the basis of route planning and decision making for driverless vehicles, and also provides core data for high-precision self-positioning of a vehicle.
An existing approach of producing a high-precision map usually depends on good satellite navigation signals. When the satellite navigation signal is poor, it is generally difficult to obtain the location pose of the laser radar at each scanning time, so it is difficult to generate a high-precision three-dimensional point cloud map under such a condition.